1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to thermoset materials.
2. Description of Related Art
Most transition metal-based polymers reported to date do not contain units for conversion to a thermoset and thus afford low char yields at elevated temperatures. Carboranylenesiloxanes are highly sought after high temperature, thermally and thermo-oxidatively stable polymers (Dvornic et al., High temperature Siloxane Elastomers; Huthig & Wepf: Heidelberg, Germany (1990)). These materials are desirable, especially when it comes to their thermo-oxidative stabilities at very high temperatures. The introduction of unsaturated cross-linkable units such as a diacetylene unit in such materials resulted in the production of extended polymer networks of carboranylenesiloxanes (Henderson et al., “Synthesis and Characterization of Poly(carborane-siloxane-acetylene),” Macromolecules, 27(6), 1660 (1994)).